Astral Gate
The Astral Gate network is an ancient set of magical constructs believed to have been created by the Eldest. The network is a system of magical portals that link many cities south and west of the Krinner mountains, forming the de facto border of the Alliance of States. Properties and Limitations Humanity has only a basic understanding of the Astral Gates. They can only be controlled by wizards, using a control interface present on each Gate. The control interface displays which Gates are currently available to be linked. In order for two Gates to link, neither can be currently linked to another Gate and both Gates must be in direct sunlight. Once these conditions are met and a link is established, the Gates form a portal between them, allowing anything (except Orichalcum) to pass through them instantly without crossing the space between. The actual mechanics of how this transfer is done completely eludes human mages, who are unable to create the effect or any like it. The control interface indicates that the network used to be much larger; of the Gates present on the interface, only one-third of them have ever been recorded as available for link. It is unknown how many of the missing Gates are destroyed and if any have been rendered dormant. There are no known Gates beyond the Krinners, but Eldest ruins have been found in the east, meaning eastern Gates are possible. Though used for troops movements during the War of Nine and many previous conflicts, the Gates are primarily used to facilitate trade between the cities of the Alliance. As a result, most major Alliance cities are built near an Astral Gate. Strategic Implications The Gates have been used to invade neighboring cities in previous conflicts; as a result, no cities remain with a Gate within their walls. Defending the Astral Gates is the highest priority for Alliance defenders, as a captured Gate would allow the League to attack any Alliance city at will. Two Gates were destroyed over the course of the war as a result of League occupation. One was destroyed by Alliance Commander Steady Steps Through Fog, while another was destroyed by Red to the Shoulder to prevent an Alliance retreat, ironically saving the rest of the Alliance from a telling strategic defeat. Cultural Implications As a result of the Gate network, information tends to move more quickly between Alliance states than League ones. The Alliance has time zones, determined by the placement of Astral Gates. The League of Nine does not use time zones, as they do not possess a method of travel fast enough to need them. The changes in local time observable by moving through widely spaced Astral Gates has confirmed that Ethos is a round planet. Its meteorological knowledge is also relatively advanced for its tech level as a consequence of the Astral Gate network. The Gehrect Gate An Astral Gate was located in the town of Gehrect in 1669. Gehrect was a town among the passes through the Krinners, making it the furthest north of any known Gate. The Gate's sunlight was blocked by a mountaintop for 364 days each year, only receiving direct sunlight for a few minutes of the summer solstice. The reason for this scenario is discussed in episode TBD, In the Shadow of Giants. League Response The Alliance's use of the Astral Gate network led directly to the creation of the Bright Causeway in the League. While less efficient than the Gates, Causeways were able to be created and repaired by human mages, and thus also disabled during retreat.